Doubtful, But Hopeful
by ShipMalec
Summary: A oneshot featuring Charlotte and Henry. I've also posted it on wattpad under azyvli as well!


**Hello, hello! A new one-shot for everyone to enjoy on this New Year's day! :) **

**~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~**

* * *

Walking to Henry's little lab of many things always left Charlotte with more questions than answers. One of which was whether or not there was any love on his part of their marriage.

Over time, Charlotte had gotten used to Henry and had grown fond of him. After a while, she saw him as the intelligent man that she loved.

It didn't matter that he had not helped with the running of their Institute, it only mattered that he was there to help her whenever she was having doubtful feelings. Having been made a mockery of being a woman in charge of an Institute had made Charlotte even more determined to show Benedict and all other males that women were not as weak as they were made out to be.

Charlotte opened a door, peering inside as her eyes adjusted to the dimness of the room. Henry had always liked working in light that was not too bright nor too dark.

She looked at the tray of dinner in her hands, Henry had possibly forgotten the time or had fallen asleep while inventing new things... And it was her duty as his wife to make sure he had not starved throughout the day. Henry would have stayed in his large lab all day if not for her constant reminders.

Charlotte sighed, maybe he did like inventing these new things of his more than spending time with his wife. His wife that he most likely had no feelings like that of a lover's for.

Suddenly, Henry awoke yawning. He stretched out his arms absentmindedly, unsurprisingly, his muscles clenched. What was a Shadowhunter without all the muscle to show for it?

Blinking, his eyes wandered the room tiredly before resting on Charlotte.

"Lottie. I've skipped dinner again, haven't I?" He said, smiling sheepishly.

She smiled right back, "You did, Henry. Everyone's already gone to bed as well... I'm sorry I arrived with your dinner so late."

"Never mind that! I'm sure it would be delicious anyhow!" He said cheerfully, "Charlotte... I've created another device for Jem and the others to test out! It would not be harmful to them, I promise. I call it... The Sensor."

She laughed, "I see... And what does this Sensor of yours do?"

"It... Tells if demons are around. Within a town's range, of course. I've merged the power of our runes to it.. Angelic power, to be precise. I've tested it on demon blood stains from Will and Jem's belongings, not without their consent, of course, and the Sensor glowed a vibrant ruby near it! There hasn't been any defects as of yet but who knows? I absolutely know this will be a success, Lottie!" Henry's eyes were huge and bright, full of millions of thoughts and ideas.

His enthusiasm was contagious.

"Well, show me the contraption!" Charlotte exclaimed, his excitement fueling her own.

He grinned, "I thought you'd never ask."

Without further ado, Henry grabbed the Sensor and motioned for her to follow him. He led her around the lab, telling her to take note of how the Sensor glowed brighter or lost some of its glow.

"Whenever the Sensor glows brighter, it indicates that you are near a demon."

"Amazing. The Clave should be informed once all of the technicalities have been worked out!" She said, smiling widely.

"Of course! Here, Lottie," Henry said, placing the Sensor in her palm, "try it out. I'll be right behind you in case anything happens with the device.

Charlotte wandered around, looking for the spots where it would have a bright glow then following it to the blood stains.

Soon, she reached it.

She looked behind herself and jumped slightly, Henry was an inch or two away from her.

Charlotte laughed nervously and turned around so she was facing him, "You frightened me, Henry! I didn't think you would be following so closely."

Suddenly, he kissed her.

It wasn't like a passionate lovers' kiss within the throes of desire, but a light uncertain kiss that left much to be desired.

As sudden as it had happened, Charlotte could barely process the kiss before it was over.

Henry looked, flustered, at his wife, "I-I'm sorry, Charlotte! It-It was a very vulgar thing of me to do, I-"

Before another word could escape his lips, Charlotte kissed him. It was as if the kiss held every feeling she'd never told him that she felt for him.

Breaking away, she asked, "Did I ever tell you that I love you?"

* * *

**~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~**

**I sort of like that ending XD Cliffhanger-ish but whatever ;) Have a wonderful day and thanks for reading! **

**_~ShipMalec_**


End file.
